SPECIFIC AIMS The aims of Dosimetry Core will remain the same. The Dosimetry Core will be comprised of three subgroups within the Duke Radiation Dosimetry Laboratory (DRDL) providing the following services: (a) small animal dosimetry service, (b) computational dosimetry service, and (c) neutron dosimetry service. The RadCCORE Dosimetry Core has been providing investigators with high quality, state-of-the-art dosimetry support. The Core has been instrumental in developing new dose calibration techniques and making them available to RadCCORE Investigators. Administrative oversight for the Core will institute a charge-back mechanism to remain revenue neutral. 1. To ensure that radiation dosimetry consultation and health physics support are available to all RadCCORE members. 2. To ensure that the results obtained in one institution with a particular type of radiation are reproducible, transportable and easily understood to those of another institution. 3. To provide annual dose calibrations across the different institutions. 4. To provide neutron dosimetry at Duke Triangle Universities Nuclear Laboratory. 5. To provide computational dosimetry support in small animal dosimetry (Monte Carlo method). 6. To ensure timely incorporation of new state-of-the-art dosimetry technology to all RadCCORE members.